Hospital Accident
by khooxp
Summary: An accident happened when Kai was blading with Tyson. And now he's in hospital... But Tala shows up and makes him all better XD One-shot! No yaoi. Rating T coz Tala cussed at the end! T-T. T for Tala though. humor at the end, yo XD


XP: One shot. That's it. LOL? Something i wrote when i was 11+ i think. Not much of a diff, I'm 13 now. Read on!!!

* * *

It was raining heavily…snowing, actually. It was winter, after all. Tyson had just challenged Kai to a beybattle. Kai smirked and complied, the reason why they were on the mountain in such weather. It was a great battle spot after all; Kai often came here to train.

Kai won after a hard battle. Tyson's blade was blown off hard by Dranzer's last attack. Tyson pouted and ran after his prized possession. "No fair, Kai! How do you always win?" Tyson grumbled, picking up his beyblade and turning back to face Kai.

"Practice," Kai replied smugly. "If you spent more time practicing instead of eating…Tyson!!" His eyes widened as lightning lit the sky and thunder struck the tree above the blue haired blader.

"Huh?" Tyson asked in confusion. He looked behind him and shrieked. The tree was falling down on him! Kai lunged at Tyson and pushed him away in the matter of seconds. The tree slammed mercilessly into Kai's back, pushing him to the ground.

Kai winced at the impact. The ground was littered with rocks. His move had caused him a sprained ankle, back bruise, a cut on his head while his ribs and left arm were probably broken. He coughed out blood. That was not a good sign…

"Kai!" Tyson shouted in alarm, Tyson crawled towards his captain. "I'll… I'll go get Ray and the others!" He shot off.

"Don't go…"Kai mumbled, having difficulty breathing. It came out as a rasp, and went unheard. His eyes were half-lidded, and sleep was calling out to him.

The cold numbed his body, and he almost gave up hope on surviving. Warm blood trickled down his forehead, tainting the white snow below. He felt excruciating pain all over his body, but he could bear with it…he _would _bear with it. Tears stung his eyes and he forced them back.

"Kai!" Ray arrived, Max, Tyson, Mr. D and other medics behind. Everyone helped to push the tree off and pull Kai out. Kai gave a sharp cry at the movement. He was so tired… he fell into Ray's arms, drifting into sleep. "Kai, stay with us! Kai!"

The medics lifted him onto a stretcher and everyone got onto the hospital van. Kai drew ragged, painful breaths, the pain contorting his features. Ray held his hand gently but firmly. "You're going to be okay, Kai… please be okay…We won't be a complete team without you…"

"…Tala! Tala… save me, it hurts…stop! No!" Kai thrashed about in his sleep, and they had to tie him down. Tala? What was Kai dreaming…having a nightmare about?

They arrived at the hospital and dashed to the emergency room. Kai's eyes fluttered open. "Ray?"

"They're going to the surgery room," Ray replied soothingly, concern lacing his voice. Kai panicked and held onto Ray's sleeve. "Ray… don't let them take me…" The medics pried Kai's fingers off. The last thing everyone heard was Kai muttering.

Max heard the last words, "...save me." "Oh,Kai…" Everyone looked at Tyson for an explanation, and he begun solemnly. If not for Kai, he would be the one in that room.

No one, not even Tyson, had an appetite for anything, so they waited outside for two long hours before the doctor came out and allowed them to go in.

Kai was heavily bandaged. His leg was covered with the thickest bandage, while his arm was in a cast. His chest was bandaged tightly, and bandages wound around his forehead. With all the needles sticking in him, Kai looked very vulnerable. The team was saddened by the sight of their proud, strong Kai in this state.

"It's my entire fault, Kai…" Tyson sobbed. No one said anything and just stayed in the room. They would stay here until Kai woke up. The pale Kai that was heavily injured.

It was the next day when Kai woke up, disorientated. He pulled out the needles in his arms quickly as if in fear, then looked at the Bladebreakers asleep on the sofa in the room. He held a hand to his head which was throbbing. He stood up, wobbling, on his healing foot. He took a second to stabilize himself before dashing out of the room.

His body protested, groaning in pain but he could not stand the smell of disinfectant, blood and sickness. And mostly, the smell of death. Everyone merely glanced at him as he ran by, a boy in hospital gown.

"Kai, what are you doing out here?" Mr. Dickenson gasped. "You shouldn't be up!" He reached out to Kai who twisted away violently from his touch and continued running until he saw familiar red hair.

"T-Tala?" Kai whispered in disbelief. Tala smiled and hugged Kai lightly, careful of his wounds. "I am here now, my fire phoenix. It's okay," he crooned, patting Kai on the head.

The Bladebreakers rushed down. "Kai!" Kai turned and looked at them with crimson eyes like that of a lost child. Tala held his hands reassuringly. "Come on, Kai, back to the room." Kai nodded mutely. "Thanks for calling me, Max," Tala smiled.

Max smiled back in response as they escorted Kai back to his room, glaring at anyone who looked at them oddly. Kai's lips were a grim slash. He hated the smell of hospitals.

Kai laid down curled on his side, a fetal position. Tala smoothed Kai's hair back from his forehead and repeated the motion soothingly. "Sleep little phoenix, sleep." Kai's crimson eyes closed slowly, his breathing evened out.

"If you don't sleep,

Tomorrow won't come,

If you don't sleep,

Tala will smack you down.

If you don't sleep, little phoenix,

My bitbeast will turn you into ice

So, sleep, my phoenix,

Fall into slumber

I'll protect you from harm,

So soothe out the crease between your eyebrows

And sleep, for Tala, is singing for you,"

Tala sang softly, and Kai feel asleep with a peaceful expression.

With Tala's help, Kai obediently stayed in the hospital. Wherever Kai was, Tala would be there. Kai recovered quickly, and he was able to do a lot of things again!

* * *

**Side story**

_"Ahh Kai! Open your mouth!" Tala cooed, due to Kai's arm in a cast, he had difficulty eating._

_Kai glared at Tala with contempt before eating the spoonful of porridge Tala so lovingly blew at. He spat it out onto Tala's face. "What kind of crap is this?" Kai growled. Tala 'calm'y wiped his face with a tissue Max handed him._

_"You watch out, Hiwatari. One of these days I'll kill you in your sleep, you hear me?" Tala said sweetly before changing his tone. "Now eat your FUCKING porridge!"_

_"Make me," Kai stuck out his tongue childishly, arms crossed across his chest. His team watched in amusement. Tala pinched Kai's nose and waited for Kai to take a breath with his mouth. AH HA! Tala stuffed a spoonful of porridge into Kai's mouth._

_Kai pretended to swallow. After Tala let go, he spat it out onto Tala's face again, trying hard not to smirk. "Fine then," Tala said, deeply calm. "The doctor said if you eat this you can be discharged today, but since you don't want to eat..." Tala turned around to leave. 3...2...1..._

_Kai's good arm shot out to grab the back of Tala's shirt. He was tired of staying in the hospital. "I'll eat it." Tala looked at Kai blankly. "Fine! I'm sorry, Tala." Kai used puppy dog eyes at Tala, who smiled and continued feeding him. _

_And so Kai got discharged!!! :D _

* * *

XP: WOOTZ ONE-SHOTS ARE FUNNNNN. oh, and review. XD oh. is it crappy? LOL.


End file.
